Abstraction
by 11Alexandria7
Summary: Olivia is attacked in her apartment, but what happens when she wakes up in the hospital? Who will help her through this time? And what happens to her attacker? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Set in season 1. No Kathy or kids for Elliot, haha sorry. =)

* * *

**  
"Liv, this guy has a hard on for you, why won't you just let Cragen put a detail on you?" Elliot asked from the driver's seat of the police issued Sedan they both sat in.

"I'm not a civilian El, I can take care of myself." Olivia answered, quickly getting annoyed with her partner and boyfriend of 2 months, "you had no problem with me being without one for the past two weeks anyway."

"Yeah well that was when I could be with you every night, if you are going to be stubborn maybe I just shouldn't go."

Olivia sighed. It was Friday night, and Elliot was going to his sister's house for his nephew's Baptism.

"El you have to go," she gave him a pointed look, "This isn't something you can just skip."

"I could if you wanted me too."

Olivia smiled a small smile. Of course she wanted Elliot to stay, but she wasn't going to be the reason he missed his only nephew's Baptism.

It wasn't that she was scared. Olivia Benson didn't get scared. But she was a little nervous. Elliot was right, Richard White was fixated on her for some reason, and they had no idea where he was.

"Go pack." She said.

"Ask me to stay."

Olivia didn't say anything, just leaned over and kissed him gently. This would be the first time since about a month ago that they would spend more than a night away from each other.

When she backed away he pulled her back in. With both hands on her face, he kissed her passionately. Wanting more, he slipped his tongue into her both, which she quickly reciprocated, and their hands wandered.

As the need for oxygen became unbearable, the kiss was broken. They both stared at each other, until Olivia kissed him softly and they said their goodbyes.

She got out of the car and Elliot couldn't help but watch her walk away. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Once she was out of sight, he pulled out his cell and hit the number 2 on his speed dial.

"I'm going to hurt you." Olivia answered. The second she stepped into her building, he had called her.

"What? I'm just calling my partner to check up on her." Elliot answered and chuckled.

Olivia walked up the steps to her apartment and smiled to herself. Even though she pretended to hate it, she really did love his over protectiveness.

"I'm at my door, can I go now?" She asked while fiddling with her key.

"Not until you flick the lights." He responded smugly.

"You stubborn son of a-" she started but was quickly cut off by a hand over her mouth the second she entered her apartment.

"Liv?" the phone spoke.

Before she could even respond to the hand, it slammed her head against the wall repeatedly until she fell to the ground..

"Liv?" Elliot frantically yelled into the phone.

Without a second though he jumped out of the car and to her building. Hitting all the buttons was probably annoying her neighbors, but he didn't care.

Finally somebody buzzed him in, and he wasted no time in running up the steps. The elevator was too risky, and he could probably run faster than it climbed anyway.

When he got to her apartment the door was wide open. He grabbed for his gun and slowly entered the apartment.

He spotted Olivia laying on the ground by the TV with blood running down the left side of her face, eyes barely open.

Richard White was standing over her, but quickly grabbed her up when he saw Elliot. She was wobbly, but with White's hands around her breasts and waist she didn't have any trouble staying on her feet.

"Let her go White." Elliot said, pointing his gun directly at him.

"Whatever you say, Detective." And before Elliot could register what was happening, White literally threw Olivia through the big glass doors that led to her balcony.

The glass shattered and Olivia hit the ground with a sickening thud. This time, there was no movement in her body.

White tried to move to her, but Elliot shot him and raced to Olivia.

Kneeling next to her, Elliot grabbed his cell from his pocket and called for an ambulance.

"Liv?" he asked softly, "Liv, can you hear me?"

No response.

He could hear the sirens off in the- hell he could see the lights of the ambulance. They were on her balcony after all.

"Liv come on baby, wake up."

"Sir, we need to get to her." the EMT said out of no where, but Elliot didn't move. All he could do was stare at her.

"Elliot, they need to help her." he heard Cragen say, but he didn't move until a pair of arms did it for him.

"What happened here?" Cragen asked, "I was notified when you called 911."

Elliot looked up at Cragen. He was so calm.

"I should have stayed with her."

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue?**

**Thank you for reading =)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a note - **

**I know that Alex and Fin do not come in until Season 2, but in this story they are already there =)**

**No Cassidy! Haha.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys are angels =)**

* * *

Elliot paced the waiting room waiting for word - any word - on Olivia. Around him were his co workers and , Fin, Munch, Jeffries, Alex, and a few other uniforms from the 16 precinct were all in various positions in the room.

"Elliot you need to relax, sit down." Cragen said.

Elliot sighed but didn't respond. How could he relax? They had been there for an hour already and there was no word on Olivia. He had to do something, and since he couldn't do much, he paced.

"Family of Olivia Benson?" A man in a white coat asked.

"That's us, how is she?" Cragen stood from his chair anxiously awaiting the news on one of his best detectives.

"You are all her family?" The doctor asked. Not that he hadn't seen large families, it's just this didn't exactly seem like a family.

"I am Captain Don Cragen from the Manhattan Special Victims Unit," Cragen said showing the doctor his badge, "Olivia is one of my detectives, and these are her co-workers."

"Ahh, alright, well I am Ms. Benson's doctor, Doctor Hudson. Ms. Benson has suffered a severe concussion, a large gash on her forearm due to the glass, 10 stitches on her forehead, and a few minor cuts and bruises. Now, we did an MRI, which is why it took so long to give you word, and it seems that at some point during the struggle Ms. Benson hit her head so hard that her brain bounced against her skull. She is still unconscious, so we won't know how this has effected her, if it has at all, but the MRI came up normal so we don't think there are any long term effects." the doctor finished.

"When can we see her?" Cragen asked. Elliot shot him a grateful look, as words had temporarily been lost on him.

"She isn't awake yet, but you may see her one at a time, she is in room 212, end of the hall on the left." and with that Dr. Hudson left.

"Look, I need to get back to my office to get to work on this case. Call me when she wakes up." Alex said waving goodbye to the room full of people.

"We are going to head out too." Munch said motioning to himself and Fin, "Have some work we need to finish now that we know she is going to be ok."

Munch looked worn out, as did everyone. The SVU gang was a family, and when one of them got hurt, the entire squad was effected.

Cragen nodded at them, and after a few others left, he turned to Elliot.

"Go ahead." he simply said.

Elliot nodded a thanks and walked to Olivia's room.

He sighed when he reached for the doorknob, pausing for a second while he collected himself, and opened the door.

What he saw there broke his heart. This beautiful woman that he had become best friends with over the last year and a half, and even began to love over the last two months, laid there motionless. Her normally olive complexion was pale, there was a bandage on the left side of her forehead, and her forearm was wrapped in gauge. There was a large bruise on her left cheekbone, and cuts all down her arms. Her shoulder length dark brown hair made her face look even paler, and the IV and random wires attached to her made her look even worse.

He stood there for a moment, just staring, before he pulled a chair over to her side and took her hand in his. He noticed how small her hand was compared to his, yet how perfectly it fit in his own.

"Hey sweetheart, it's me." Elliot said staring at her. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever with the way she looked right now.

"You have to wake up so the doctor can discharge you, and you can come home with me."

When he got response he kissed her hand and sat back, willing to wait as long as he had to until she woke up.

45 minutes later, Elliot woke up to a moan. He opened his eyes and saw Olivia just opening hers.

"Liv!" he jumped up.

She just stared at him for a moment, and when he leaned in to kissed her, she pulled away.

"Oh, hey I'm sorry, you must be-"

But he was cut off by her voice.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Bum bum bum! Bet you saw that coming! Lol.**

**Reviews make me happy =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**** I would just like to note that I accidentally posted chapter 3 OVER chapter 2, and since I did not have chapter 2 saved to my computer, or to the Document Manager, I had to re-write it. If you already have read chapter 2, you don't NEED to read my rewrite, but I do reccommend it. Nothing much has changed, but just wrote it a little differently, and I think it came out really well. ****

* * *

**Chapter 3! Thank you for all the reviews, they make my day =) (and make me update faster!)**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU or its characters. **

* * *

Elliot scrunched his eyebrows and frowned as he looked down at the Olivia.

"Wha- Liv, it's me, Elliot." he said nervously.

"I'm sorry?" she said looking confused, and a bit annoyed.

Elliot quickly began hitting the nurse button. This couldn't be good.

A moment later a kind looking older blonde woman entered the room.

"It's nice to see you awake." she said with a smile.

"She doesn't know who I am." Elliot said.

The nurse's smile frowned as she checked Olivia's vitals and quickly left to get the Doctor.

Olivia just stared at Elliot trying to focus, but her head was killing her.

"So, how are we doing?" Doctor Hudson said as he entered the room. He was a very tall man, maybe 6'4, with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm ok, a little confused though."

"Well the nurse checked your vitals, but she told me you don't remember this gentleman here, is that true?" he asked looking at his chart.

Olivia looked between Elliot and the doctor and shook her head, immediately regretting it however as a wave of pain came over her.

"Take it easy there," Hudson said, "You have suffered a pretty severe concussion."

"What? How? When?" Olivia asked.

"First, let me ask you a few questions, alright?"

"Ok.."

"Good, now you just answer these to the best of your abilities, don't worry if you don't know some of the answers."

"What is your full name?"

"Olivia Serena Benson." she answered looking up at Elliot. He looked concerned, but she didn't understand why. She had never even seen this man before.

"What is today's date?"

"October 17."

Wrong, it was actually June 21st. Elliot looked at the Doctor. He was so nervous, why couldn't she remember?

"And the year?" the doctor asked.

"1994."

1999...

"Ok Olivia, where do you live?"

"New York City, look can you just tell me what happened?" she asked, looking slightly annoyed again.

"Let me just talk with this man outside, and I will be back in a few minutes." the doctor said motioning for Elliot to follow him.

After closing the door behind them, Elliot turned to the doctor and waited for an explanation.

"It looks like the blow to her head caused her to temporarily lose a huge portion of her memory."

"So she has amnesia?" Elliot asked trying to understand the situation.

"Basically; Due to the severity of her concussion, I am not really surprised."

"So what do I do?" Elliot asked. He wanted to do whatever it took to help Olivia get better.

"The best thing you can do for her is go on with life as normal as possible. Explain to her the relationships she shares with people as they come and go, what she does for a living, bring her places she knows, have her eat her favorite foods, things like that. Her memory should come back soon."

"Should come back? Do you mean there is a chance it won't?" Elliot asked frantically.

"There is always a chance in situations like this that memory won't come back, but the chances are very small." the doctor said.

"Now is there someone she can go home with tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, she can come home with me." Elliot said.

"She will need to take it easy for the next month or so, and she should wait at least a month and a half before she can return to work which I have already explained to your Captain."

"Ok, thank you doctor."

"We should get back in there now and explain this to her."

Elliot moved to go back to Olivia's room but was stopped by the ringing of his phone.

"Stabler." He answered while rubbing a hand over his face

"Elliot, how is she?" Cragen's voice came over the the speaker of his phone.

"She thinks it is 1994." Elliot said exasperated.

"What?"

Elliot explained Olivia's condition to Cragen quickly, eager to get back to her side.

"Alright, I just wanted to let you know that White is at Mercy in the prison ward. He should be able to be arraigned in a few days, but we will need yours and Olivia's statements, but I'm not so sure how we are going to do that now. I'll call Alex and explain what is going on. You let me know if you need anything, and I will be at the hospital in the morning. Call me if anything changes on her condition."

"Alright, bye Cap." Elliot hung up the phone and sighed.

This was going to be a difficult couple of days. He could only imagine what was going on in Olivia's mind.

* * *

**Anyone else crazy excited about Diane Neal coming back for an episode this season? =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh SVU!**

**Lol, I'm just warning you, there is a sex scene in this chapter.**

* * *

The next day Olivia was discharged from the hospital into Elliot's care.

He led her out of the building with a hand on her lower back, like he always did.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, and I know you are my partner or boyfriend or something... But could you just drop me off at my mother's apartment? I could just stay with her for now." Olivia asked getting into his car.

Elliot sighed and opened the driver's side door.

"Liv... I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you this, but you're mother passed away a few months ago." He said reaching for her hand.

She immediately pulled her hand away. He had to remember that in her mind, he was a stranger. At least for right now.

"What? How?" she asked.

"She fell down a flight of stairs."

He left out the part about her being drunk, figuring that she didn't need to hear that right now.

"So where am I going to go?" she asked more herself than him.

"Well there is always your place, or mine. But the Doctor said to put you on a familiar schedule, and we usually stay at my place." he said hesitantly, he didn't want to upset her.

"Fine." she simply said looking out the window.

Elliot started the car and began driving to his place.

About 5 minutes into the drive he noticed her leaning her elbow against the door, head in her hand.

"Headache?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I guess a concussion will do that to you."

She didn't even respond, just closed her eyes.

He felt horrible. She had no idea who anyone was, what year it was, she just found out her mother was dead, and to top it all off she has probably one of the worst headaches either of them has ever had. He wished he could trade places with her.

"We're here." Elliot said 20 minutes later.

Olivia nodded and got out of the car, waiting for Elliot to lead the way.

They walked up the steps together, him a little in front, and he held the door for her, as he always did.

"Thank you." she said.

He smiled at her and led her up to his apartment.

"Are you hungry? Did you want to order in, or maybe go out?" he asked once they were inside.

"Actually, could you just tell me where I will be sleeping? I think I am going to take a nap." she said rubbing her forehead.

Elliot hadn't actually thought about sleeping arrangements yet. Obviously they couldn't sleep in the same bed... That probably, no definitely wouldn't go over well. Olivia may have no idea what is going on, but she could probably still kick his ass. The couch would have to do for now for him.

"Yeah sure." he said and pointed to a door down the hallway.

She got about halfway there when she turned around and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Elliot." she said, then turned around and went into the bedroom.

It wasn't meant to, but it had upset Elliot. She never called him by his full name. Only when she was mad at him, or they were fooling around.

And with that Elliot poured himself a glass of water and sat down on the couch, turning the TV on in the process.

After a few minutes, he found his mind wandering to thoughts of Olivia.

Their first date, how he accidently spilled wine all over her dress.

Their first kiss, which happened in front of her apartment door after said date. She always teases him how he was the perfect gentleman, walking her to the door and kissing her goodnight.

Their first time saying I love you. He was shocked when she said it first. They had been going out for only a month and a half, but she said she knew from the first time she locked eyes on him. He grabbed her and kissed her as passionately as he could before returning the sentiment.

Their first time making love.

_2 weeks ago_

_"What the hell is he doing?" Olivia asked as she and Elliot flipped through the channels. They were trying to find something to watch when she came across a man in a particularly... flexible, position._

_"I don't know but I'd rather not watch." he said taking the remote from her hand._

_"No! I wanna see!" she said grabbing the remote back and turning the channel back to the man, who was now in a completely different, but just as compromising position, "is it yoga?" she asked turning her head to the side._

_He didn't respond, just tried to grab the remote back._

_"Aww come on El, don't you want to watch?" she laughed._

_He smiled at her and climbed over her so that he was lying on top of her on the couch while she held the remote above her head._

_She struggled to keep it out of his reach but alas, but he deviously tickled her side and she brought her arm down involuntarily. _

_"Cheap shot!" she said, still smiling._

_"Deal with it." he said smugly and turned the TV off, but he still didn't move._

_"El, you're still on me." she said pointing out the obvious. _

_"Am I hurting you?" he asked, concerned._

_"No." she said._

_"Ok then." he said and leaned down to kiss her._

_She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. His tongue slid over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and their tongues danced until oxygen was absolutely necessary._

_He pulled away and looked at her. _

_"You are so beautiful." he said._

_Suddenly he got up, she pouted at the loss of contact, but it was short lived as he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. _

_He closed the door with his foot, and gently placed her on the bed._

_"Tell me if you want me to stop." he whispered as he climbed back ontop of her._

_"I want this. I want you." she whispered. Her voice was full of lust, and her eyes were clouded over. _

_He nodded and their lips met again._

_It was a hungry kiss, full of passion and lust. _

_As their tongues danced once again, he played with the hem of her shirt, sliding his hand under to her firm stomach. It was warm against his hand as he stroked the soft skin. Slowly, he lifted the shirt. She put her arms up to help him get it off. Next came her jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper don slowly. He trailed kisses down her legs as he tugged the material down. _

_A moan escaped her lips, and it was the most beautiful sound Elliot had ever heard._

_He looked up at her and kissed her lips once again. _

_This time, the kiss was much slower, nothing but love was present._

_She began to undo the buttons on his shirt and soon he pulled it off along with his undershirt. Then he stood up and pulled his jeans off, bringing his boxers down with them. _

_She stared at him momentarily, taking in his size. She was a small woman, and he was huge. Definitely the biggest she had ever had._

_Elliot climbed back onto the bed and pulled her into a sitting position. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, pulling it off her. He let her lay back down and then took her right breast in his mouth, using his tongue to play with her hard nipple. The other hand began kneading the other breast._

_"Elliot..." she moaned, throwing her head back, eyes closed._

_He moved to the other breast and repeated the actions, both moaning._

_Suddenly, Elliot was on his back. He looked up at her, and she smiled deviously._

_She leaned down to his hear and he could feel her hot breath on his ear, "I'm not going to let you do all the work." _

_He shivered._

_Slowly she began kissing his neck. She kissed, nipped, and licked her way down his neck and chest, and then leaned up to kiss his lips again._

_He could feel her core on his stomach, made him even harder, if that were even possible._

_She then placed herself behind his rock hard member and looked at him shyly, then lowered her head and placed a kiss on the tip of his head. She then licked the side of him, and repeated the action on the other side. _

_"Oh, Liv." he moaned, causing her to smile. _

_She then took him in her mouth. Little by little, she took more of him in her mouth. _

_He almost came from the wetness and tightness alone. _

_She swirled her tongue around him and sucked while moving her head up and down._

_This was too much._

_"Liv... Baby, I'm going to cum if you don't stop." he warned her, looking down._

_"Go ahead." she said._

_Elliot just laid his head back on the pillow as she once again took him in her mouth. This time her hand found its way to his balls, squeezing lightly. _

_That was it, he came in her mouth. _

_And she swallowed._

_Never before had a woman swallowed for him. He had always wanted once to, but he would never ask._

_He pulled her up and kissed her, tasting his juices in her mouth, and then flipped them over again so that he was on top. _

_He slipped his finger into the hem of her pink silk underwear and pulled them down, off her body. _

_Once he threw them on the floor, he turned back and just stared at her._

_"El?" she asked after a minute, putting her hand on his cheek._

_He leaned into her touch and kissed her palm, "I love you so much, Olivia. I am the luckiest man in the world." he said._

_She brought his face down to hers, brushing her lips lightly against his._

_"I'm the lucky one." she said, and kissed him._

_As they kissed, he put his hands on her body. Sliding them down, exploring everywhere. _

_Finally they landed on her wet center. _

_He caressed her for a minute before slipping a finger inside._

_Her eyes widened a bit, and she moaned into the kiss._

_He pumped his finger in and out for a minute before adding another, his thumb brushing her clit._

_"El!" she gasped._

_When her breathing started to become heavier he slid down her body and pulled his fingers out._

_She looked at him, confused for a second, before he slipped his tongue inside her._

_"Oh my... El.. Oh, El.." she said, arching her back._

_"Come for me." he said._

_She felt the familiar heat rising in her stomach, which quickly spread over her entire body. She writhed under him, and the most intense orgasm she had ever had. _

_He drank her juices up, and then looked up at her, smiling at the look on her face. It was of absolute pleasure and love. He made her have that face._

_After she came down from her high, Elliot positioned himself in between her legs._

_"Are you ready?" he asked._

_She didn't respond, just grabbed his member and guided him to her entrance._

_He looked deep into her soul as he entered her. _

_She gasped, and her eyes widened a bit as he slid in fully._

_He gave her a minute to adjust before he began pumping in and out of her. _

_Their breathing soon became erratic and they were both panting, a light layer of sweat on each of their bodies._

_Sounds of pleasure quietly filled the room as they made love._

_She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to be as close as possible to him. She clawed at his back, and even left a few scratches, but he didn't seem to mind. He actually enjoyed it._

_"El... El... Elliot!"_

_"Oh Olivia!" _

_They came together, which neither of them had ever done. Usually when having sex, their partner would come first, or they would but never together._

_But this wasn't just sex, it was making love. _

_He collapsed onto her, and they panted, trying to calm their breathing. _

_As they calmed down, he rolled to the side, and pulled her to him, still inside of her._

_"I love you so much Olivia." _

_"I love you too, Elliot." _

_And they fell asleep in each others arms, neither moving for the rest of the night._

Elliot thought about that night. It was the most incredible night of his life. One he would never forget. One he cherished deeply. The love they both felt for each other was like no other.

He only hoped that sometime soon she could remember that love.

**

* * *

**

**Wooh that was long! lol. **

**I just want to let you know that in the middle of writing the sex scene my Grandmother called me...**

**Can you say awkward?**

**Lol review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I am currently on a train for the next hour and I brought my laptop =)**

**What better thing to do than write?**

**Haha I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It had been a few days since Liv had been discharged from the hospital, and things were not going well.

All interactions between Olivia and Elliot had been awkward and forced. There as no natural flow between them like there had always been. Elliot was still a stranger in her mind, and she didn't let people in that easily.

"Hey Liv what do you want for dinner?" Elliot asked.

"Umm, I'm fine with whatever." She answered from her spot on the couch. She was trying to be less of a hassle to Elliot, but in reality, it was just making him more irritated.

"You know it's ok if you suggest something... How about Fettecine Alfredo? That is your favorite." he yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok, thanks."

Elliot ordered from a local Italian place and then walked back into the living room with two glasses of Sprite. Liv wasn't allowed to drink since she was on medicine for her head.

"So what movie are we watching?" Olivia asked taking the sprite from him.

"I figured we could watch your favortie, Rocky Horror Picture Show." he said popping in the copy she kept at his place.

"You know we don't have to keep doing things that I like... Why don't we watch your favorite movie?" she suggested.

"I don't mind, actually, you are still trying to convince me that this is a good movie. I have no idea why, but you absolutely love this movie... We have watched it at least 5 times in the last month alone. I just find it odd." Elliot said smiling to himself.

Olivia laughed a small laugh. That sounded like her, or at least she thought it did.

Elliot stopped smiling when he noticed she frowned.

"Are you ok? Is it your head?" he asked.

"No no, I'm fine sorry." she said taking a sip of sprite.

"Liv come on, you can talk to me."

"That's just it! I can't talk to you, becuase I don't know you! I don't know anyone! My mother is dead and I am all alone and confused, and I can't do anything without someone holding my damn hand! I'm 26 years old for God's sake!" she yelled.

Elliot just looked at her. He felt horrible. This had to be so hard on her, and all he had been thinking about was how much it sucked not having her for himself. She didn't even know that she was actually 30 years old.

"Liv-" he began.

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have blown up like that. You are being very nice to me and I am being horrible to you. Why don't we just forget about it and watch the movie." she said avoiding eye contact.

"Ok..." Elliot said and pressed play.

By the end of the movie both Olivia and Elliot were laughing uncontrollably.

"I just don't get it! Why do the guys have to wear lingerie? And heels! I would die if I had to walk a straight line, let alone dance in them!" Elliot said turning off the TV.

"Just because! That is what the entire movie is about!" Olivia replied grinning like a mad woman.

"To cross dress?" Elliot asked, confused again.

Olivia just laughed and got up to put their glasses in the sink.

"I'm going to take a shower and head to bed." she said, smiling again.

God he had missed her smile.

"Ok, just let me grab some clothes from my dresser." he said.

The awkwardness had seemed to fade away that night, and it was as if they were just new friends.

It wasn't exactly what Elliot had wanted, but it was a start.

"And this is your desk, and this is mine." Elliot pointing to their desks.

"Mine is much neater than yours." she said playfully.

Elliot had brought her to the station in hopes of maybe jogging her memory, but so far they just seemed to be flirting mercilessly.

It was as if Elliot was making Liv fall in love with him all over again.

She was surprised that she felt oddly comfortable with him. Obviously she had trusted him, and was very attracted to him... She just wish she could remember their relationship.

"Yeah well you are kind of a neat freak, sometimes I find you trying to clean my desk." He said laughing.

"And how do you respond to that?" she asked, smiling again.

"Usually I mess up your papers."

"Very mature."

"Liv! It's nice to see you, how are you feeling?" A grey haired, older man with dark thick glasses asked.

"Better, thanks." she said, obviously having no clue who he was.

"Do you remember me?" he asked.

"Umm, no I'm sorry." she said looking between Elliot and the man.

"Odafin Tutuola, nice to meet you." he said stretching his hand out for her to shake.

"John, don't do that, she is confused enough." Elliot said annoyed.

Olivia felt as if she were missing something.

The man walked away and Elliot turned towards her.

"That is John Munch, Odafin Tutuola, or Fin as we call him, is his partner."

"Oh." she said obviously not getting the humor behind the joke.

"Alright, next is interrogation, then we can go visit Cap." Elliot said putting a hand on the small of her back.

Just then there was a commotion from the hallway where the interrogation rooms were.

Suddenly, a man in handcuffs ran from the hallway and tried to escape the squadroom, only barreling into Olivia, send her flying.

She landed on the ground next to her desk.

The man was quickly tackled to the ground and the situation was under control.

"Liv!" Elliot yelled and ran over to her.

"Liv?" he asked, but she didn't move.

"Somebody call a bus! Officer down!" Elliot yelled and continued saying her name.

* * *

**Stupid criminals. They suck.**

**Haha, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys =)**

**Sorry for the long(ish) wait. I have been at my Grandma's since I last updated, so that is my excuse.**

**Haha I also wanted to take a minute and thank those of you who review. It really makes my day to read them, no matter how short or long they may be. Even the simple "good chapter" warms my heart. You are all amazing!**

**Special shout out to EOforevertogether and Mama Corleone (the greek god thing made me laugh, btw) who have reviewed almost every chapter. You guys are awesome! And always make me smile =)**

**Anyway… On with the show! This chapter is dedicated to the people who review =)**

**(P.S. I have a new story called Broadway, go check it out! Hehe I feel no shame!)**

**

* * *

**

Elliot once again found himself pacing in a hospital waiting room.

He felt like an idiot. He should have never taken Olivia back to the precinct in the condition she is in. He should have known she would have gotten hurt in her vulnerable state.

"Is there an Elliot Stabler here?" a nurse asked. He hadn't even seen her enter the room.

"That's me." Elliot said walking quickly over to the petite woman.

"There is an… Olivia Benson asking for you in room 203." She said looking down at her chart.

"How is she?" he asked, a small burst of hope filled his chest. She was asking specifically for him. That had to mean something.

"I'm sorry but you will have to talk with her doctor, I don't know much of the details." She said and then as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared.

Elliot walked to Olivia's room with a small smile playing on his lips.

Maybe, just maybe, he had her back.

He knocked softly on the door, not wanting to startle her.

"Come in." he heard.

He turned the knob and walked in to see her sitting up in the bed. She was in a hospital gown, not a good sign. She would be in the clothes she came here in if she was fine.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Hey." He replied pulling a chair up to her bedside.

"I hope you haven't been here long. They had to run some stupid tests, sorry." She said biting her lip, something she seemed to do when she was nervous.

Elliot's heart sunk. She didn't remember. She was still the same cautious, apologetic, polite woman who didn't remember a thing before this past week.

"I'd wait forever for you." He said. Only this time, he meant much more than what she interpreted.

She just smiled uncomfortably and looked away.

Elliot, watching her reaction decided to try and lighten things up.

"So I heard you were asking for me." He said and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah don't let it go to your head. I just wanted to see one semi-familiar place in this place." She said.

It hadn't been her intention to hurt him, but the comment did. It was stupid really, but knowing that in her mind, he was just a "semi-familiar face" killed him. He needed to be El again. Not Elliot, not Stabler, just El.

He quickly masked his pain though. The last thing she needed was to feel even guiltier.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine." She said, but he could tell she was lying.

Even when Olivia Benson wasn't herself, she refused to show pain. Even though he knew she must have one hell of a headache.

He smiled and watched as she got up and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

When the door was shut his phone rang.

"Stabler." Elliot answered.

"El, are you still with Olivia?" Fin's worried voice said over the speaker.

"Yeah, why?" Elliot didn't like the tone of his voice.

"White was released into some Uni's custody; he was supposed to be transferred to central booking but…"

"But what Fin?"

"The car they used to transfer him was found with both Unis dead, they were shot Elliot." Fin said with a grave voice.

"White escaped!" Elliot said angrily.

Olivia was dizzy, very dizzy after she heard Elliot's voice.

_"White escaped!" Elliot said angrily._

She clung to the doorway for support as the memories came flooding back. Kissing Elliot goodbye… Opening her apartment door… Being slammed into the wall… Elliot coming to save her… Being thrown into the glass doors… Darkness…

"El…" She whispered, almost inaudible.

Elliot turned around and took in her very pale face.

"I gotta go Fin." And he hung up the phone without waiting for a response.

"Liv? Liv should I get a doctor?" He said frantically and supported her weight in his arms. She was sweating now.

"I remember, I remember everything. White… he-he attacked me in my apartment, I went through the glass doors, you found me… He's out now? He escaped? God my head hurts." She said as she let him guide her over to the bed.

He gently laid her down before he spoke again.

"It's ok, he's not going to hurt you again."

Olivia looked at him, the love that had been missing for the past week had returned. She was his again.

"I don't know how I could have forgotten you." She said quietly.

"I'm just glad to have you back."

Slowly, Elliot leaned down. They were so close their noses were touching.

"I love you." She said.

Finally.

He was so happy to finally hear those words come out of her mouth again.

"I love you too." He said, and then kissed her passionately. He kissed her until the need for oxygen made itself present, and then he kissed her some more.

I thought that her just regaining her memory after hitting her head a second time would be a tad bit predictable, so I hope this was acceptable.

**Ooooh, White is out! I wonder what is going to happen!**

**Reviews make me update faster *winky winky* ;)**

**(Maybe even an update again later if I get enough!)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all, to Mama Corleone: I would of had to arrange a custody agreement for Elliot with you.. No way would I have given up completely! But I'd be willing to share =D haha**

**Okie doke, wow I got 5 reviews for that last chapter! That made me so happy =D Thanks guys! **

**Here is a little story/PSA for you all. Over the weekend my friend and I got into a car accident. We were driving to McDonald's late at night and we were hit by a drunk driver. Luckily the accident wasn't TOO bad. My friend received a mild concussion and a broken arm, while I walked away with 2 bruised ribs. I play volleyball, and now I have to sit out and just watch while my teammates practice and get better without me... Thank God it is our off season.**

**But I honestly don't understand why people would put their lives and other peoples' lives at risk. It is so stupid to drink and drive. The accident could have been much worse, and I am so thankful it wasn't.**

**So please, don't drink and drive.**

**Anyway, now that I feel all political and such, here is Chapter 7 =)**

* * *

Olivia was released from the hospital later that afternoon with a prescription of some strong pain killers for her head, and specific instructions not to get too stressed out.

As they drove Elliot gently took her hand and rested it on her thigh.

She intertwined their fingers and smiled.

"I missed you." he said.

She looked out the window guiltily, and when she didn't respond, Elliot gave her a questioning look.

"What's wrong? Does your head hurt?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

It feels like someone filled her head with rocks, but she'd never admit that. Plus, that wasn't even why she wouldn't look at him.

"Liv?" Elliot asked again, pulling into a spot by his apartment.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I shouldn't have let White get a hold of me." she said looking down.

"Liv, that wasn't your fault."

"El I'm a cop. I should know how to defend myself, and now thanks to me White killed two innocent sops and escaped!"

Elliot quickly followed as she walked up into the building.

"Liv, there was no way you could have known he was going to attack you! He took you by surprise, this is not your fault, and nobody blames you." Elliot said once they reached the privacy of the elevator.

"I do." she said.

Elliot looked at her. She looked so sad, and guilty with her arms wrapped around her torso and upset eyes. He hated to see her like this. She shouldn't be blaming herself.

"Look at me." he said. The elevator had opened but neither of them moved.

Slowly, Olivia brought her eyes up to meet Elliot's.

"This is not your fault Olivia. There was nothing you could have done. White is to blame here, he took the lives of those cops, and almost took yours." Elliot said as the elevator doors closed again.

Olivia just stood there and looked at him. Her head really hurt, and the motion of the elevator moving again was making her nauseous, but she didn't care. She walked over to Elliot and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stood like that for a few minutes until Elliot hit the number for his floor and they walked into his apartment.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"I think I just want to take a nap." she said. She looked exhausted.

"Alright." he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Lay with me?" she asked.

He smiled at her and they walked into the bedroom and laid down together. He cradled her in his arms, breathing in her scent as she slept peacefully in his arms.

Elliot soon fell asleep with her, and they both dreamt of each other, unaware of what was to come...

* * *

**Bum bum bum! Haha =p**

**Review! **

**=)**

**Hmm... That was kind of short. Next one will be much longer to make up for it!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate all of them =)**

**Here is chapter 8! I hope you enjoy it =)**

**Oh, and anyone else been watching the Harry Potter weekend on ABC Family? I haven't moved from my couch! Haha**

* * *

It had been about a week since Olivia had been released from the hospital for the second time that month. Things had been going alright. Her headaches were getting better, and she would be allowed to return to work the following and Elliot's relationship was as strong as ever, and things were slowly getting back to normal.

The only thing was, Richard White had still not been located.

Elliot and Olivia sat on the couch cuddled together, enjoying some Chinese food and TV.

"I can't remember the last time I've seen this!" Elliot said as he settled on an old TV show, very content.

Olivia scrunched her eyebrows, not recognizing British Sitcom, "What is it?"

"Fawlty Towers, when I was younger I was obsessed with it. It's hilarious." he said, not looking away from the screen.

Quickly becoming bored with the show, Olivia decided there was something else she wanted to do. Clearing their dishes, she brought them into the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher quickly.

She then walked back into the living room, removing her sweatshirt leaving her in a pair of very small shorts, and a black tank top.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." she said, walking to the bedroom, adding a little swagger in her walk knowing that he would soon be watching.

"Ok.." Elliot mumbled taking his eyes off the screen for a split second. Just as quickly as he had looked back to the screen, Elliot did a double take and then followed her into the bedroom.

He entered the room to see her lying on the bed reading a book.

"I thought you were getting ready for bed?" he asked.

"I thought you were watching your show?" she said with a smirk.

"I'll buy the DVDs." he said and climbed on top of her.

Olivia laughed and put her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Just as things were getting heated, Elliot's cell phone rang from his pocket.

"Ignore it." he said as he kissed her neck.

"Can't, it might be Cragen." she said, reaching into his pants pocket and grabbed his phone, among other things, and handed it to him.

Elliot groaned and rolled off her, "Trying to kill me?"

Olivia just chuckled and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get a bottle of water, answer your phone." she said and walked out of the room.

Elliot watched as she walked out of the room and then quickly answered his phone.

"Stabler."

"Elliot, I need you and Olivia down here now." his Captain said.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked, now sitting up in bed.

"There is a package here for Olivia... We think it is from White." he said, "Just get down here, now." and with that Cragen hung up.

Olivia walked back into the room with two bottles of water, but stopped when she saw Elliot.

"Who called?" she asked.

"Cragen, we have to get down to the station." he said and quickly jumped back into action.

"Why? What's going on?" She asked becoming nervous.

"There is a package for, at the station. Cragen says they think White left it for you." He said, running his hands down her arms.

Olivia stood still for a moment, a million emotions running through her mind before she settled on the most prominent one: anger.

"Good." she said and moved out of his arms. She reached the dresser and began pulling on proper work attire.

"What?" Elliot asked, confused.

"This will bring us one step closer to finding the bastard." she said grabbing her keys and gun.

"Liv-"

"Let's go." she said walking passed him.

* * *

The car ride to the station was quiet and filled with tension. Elliot wasn't surprised that she was mad. Olivia hated Richard White. He hated Richard White. Any other Detective would have been at least a little nervous as to what waited for them, but Olivia wasn't any other Detective. All she cared about was finding White and putting him in a cell before he could hurt anyone else.

They arrived at the station shortly after the phone call and simultaneously got out of the car.

Elliot put his hand on her lower back and guided her into the building and up to the squad room, dropping it only when the walked in. Everyone knew about their relationship, but part of the agreement to let it continue was that they keep it out of the office.

"Hey Liv, how you feeling?" Fin asked from his desk, spotting them as they walked in.

"Fine thanks." Actually that was a lie. Ever since she found out what was going on, she had an ever growing headache. Right now, she felt as if her head were splitting in half.

"All of you in my office." Came Cragen's voice before anything else could be said.

Olivia wasted no time and quickly walked into the Captain's office, Fin, Munch, and Elliot behind her.

On his desk sat a small brown package addressed to Olivia with no return address.

"I figured we'd wait for you to open it." Cragen said, slipping on a pair of white gloves.

He slowly opened the box and grimaced as Olivia gasped.

Inside were a pair of black lace panties with hat they all knew was White's 'mark' on them, dripping with blood.

* * *

**Sorry for the longish wait by the way. **

**Hope you liked it, I'll update soon! **

**Oh, and send me a review if you have ever seen Fawlty Towers. I have recently become obsessed with it! Haha it is so funny =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait =(**

**Hope you like the next chapter!**

**And thank you again for the reviews! =)**

* * *

Angelica whimpered as she lay on the cold, hard ground. She had been in this hell hole for almost a day now, and she was quickly losing her sanity.

She tried to move, but her aching muscled, and the stab wound in her leg screamed in protest.

"So how are we today, Olivia?" a man asked as he entered to room.

"Please, you have the wrong person, I-I'm not Olivia... My name is Angelica." she said, desperation present in her voice.

"Oh my dear Olivia, you are just confused." he said, an evil glint in his eye.

"No! No please don't!" Angelica screamed as the man approached her.

"Let's get you comfortable baby." he said, ripping off the measly tank top he had given her earlier, replacing them with a pink lacey bra and matching panties.

He sniffed them once they were on her and moaned, "Oh my sweet sweet Olivia."

And then Angelica began to cry a once again, the man raped her.

* * *

"Olivia, I want you to stay here for a few days." Cragen said now that it was just him, Elliot, and Olivia in the office.

"Cap no-" Olivia began but was quickly cut off by Elliot.

"Liv I think that that is a good idea.. We don't know where White is and-"

"No Elliot, it isn't a good idea. If I let him change my life more than it already has, he wins, and I will NOT let him win." Olivia said defiantly.

"Olivia, eventually he is going to come after you." Cragen said.

"Good! Let him. I will be ready this time." she said crossing her arms over her chest. She had made up her mind, and no one was going to change it.

"Then I am putting a detail on you." Cragen picked up the phone to order one.

"Cap I do not need-"

"That i not up for debate Olivia," Cragen said, he looked angry, " Now you either stay here, or accept the detail."

"Fine. Anything else?" she asked. She knew Cragen was only trying to protect her, but she needed everyone to not baby her.

"No, go home we'll call you if anything else comes up." he said.

Olivia and Elliot nodded to their Captain and headed out the door.

* * *

"Get dressed." the man said coldly, throwing her a pair of black dress pants and a button down blue shirt. It smelled of the same perfume the other clothes he had given her did.

Angelica nodded weakly and began to slowly get dressed.

The man sighed angrily and yelled at her to hurry up, for they were going on a little trip.

Angelica teared up response and White sighed angrily.

_Olivia would at least put up a fight, once he had her, he'd have to get rid of this bitch for good._

* * *

**Alrighty, I promise to update quicker than I did last time! 3**

**And on a side note, I am currently reading this amazing fic called Strength by 7starfish7. You should all check it out! It is amazing!**

**Anyway, reviews make me happy ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter! =)**

**And who saw Diane Neal in SVU tonight? How great was she? =D LOVE her! Wish she was back permanently!**

* * *

Olivia and Elliot walked into her apartment that night fairly early.

Olivia immediately took off her shoes and plopped down on the couch, Elliot following her lead.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Talk." he said.

"I love you." she said quietly, placing a kiss on his shoulder.

He looked down at her surprised, but put his arm around her and lifted her chin with his free hand to give her a short but sweet kiss.

"I love you too, now talk." he smirked.

"El, I'm fine really. I've been talking about this for hours, all I want to do is relax and spend some uninterrupted time with you."

He noted that she had that gleam in her eye.

He smiled at her, understanding her need to leave it alone for awhile, and resumed kissing her.

Elliot pushed her back against the couch so that he was on top of her.

Clothes were shed, kisses were shared, and the soft sounds of love making filled her apartment for the next few hours.

* * *

"Get out." White commanded.

Angelica slowly got out of the blue van she had been riding in for the past hour, hissing and the pain in her entire body.

"Hurry up!" White said a little louder, tired of waiting for her.

Deciding that she was taking too long, White grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, putting a knife to her back, towards the building, using a key he had copied from Olivia's to open the door.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you here to see?" the doorman asked, not recognizing White. He knew all the tenants here, and had a relationship with each one so he wasn't going to just let a strange man into the building.

Just then he noticed the woman next to him. She looked terrible. She had bruises on what skin he could see, she was crying, and she looked terrible.

"Ma'am are you alright?" the doorman asked walking towards them.

Before Angelica could react White stabbed the doorman in the chest.

He dropped to the ground immediately clutching his chest and coughing.

A moment later he was dead, and White didn't even look back as he dragged Angelica to the elevator.

Once in the elevator, White turned to her.

"This is what you are going to do, bitch. When I tell you to, you are going to knock on a door, and a man will answer. You tell him that the doorman is dead, and that you need help. Bring him down to the lobby and keep him there. If you even hint to him that anything else is wrong I will slit your throat and his, got it?" he said in a menacing voice.

Angelica just nodded, to scared to talk.

White planned on killing Angelica anyway, but he needed her to draw Elliot away. He knew he'd never let Olivia answer the door at this hour considering what has been going on lately, but he also knew he'd want to help his make-shift Olivia.

They stepped off the elevator and White led Angelica to Olivia's door. He hid behind the large plant and signaled for her to knock on the door.

* * *

Olivia was stirred from her sleep by a loud knock at the door.

She blinked slowly, looking around as memories of her and Elliot's love making came back to her. Looking down she found that she had fallen asleep on top of him on the couch.

Another knock at the door and she was officially awake.

"El." she said quietly, shaking him slightly.

"Mmmm..?" he didn't even open his eyes.

"Someone is at the door."

At that his eyes popped open. He grabbed his phone and checked the time.

_3:13am._

Who could possibly be knocking at the door at this time?

Olivia got up and began putting her clothes back on when Elliot stopped her.

"I got it, you go to bed." he said.

"Elliot it's 3am, this has to be important." she said.

"If it is I'll come get you. Go to bed." he said pulling his clothes on .

Olivia kissed him and headed to the bathroom before snuggling into bed.

Elliot sighed and walked towards the door. He didn't have a good feeling.

The door swung open and he was met with the face of a young woman, maybe 25. She looked terrified.

"Please, you-you have to help-help. I walked in and the doorman was dead!" she said quickly, her eyes flickering to the plant and quickly back at Elliot.

"What?" Elliot asked, shocked.

"He, he's dead!" she said again, "Please come with me!" and with that she grabbed his hand and led him to the elevator.

He didn't even have a chance to tell Olivia what was going on..

* * *

Olivia had just come out of the bathroom.

Without much thought she laid down in bed and quickly snuggled under the covers.

About 5 minutes later she heard the door open, assuming it was Elliot she stirred lightly and felt his weight on the bed as he laid down.

She bean to snuggle up against him but froze immediately.

This wasn't Elliot...

* * *

In the lobby Elliot used the doorman's desk phone to call for help.

After he was done, he turned to the mysterious girl just to see her fall to the ground.

"Woah woah." he said rushing over to her.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

"What?" Elliot was now completely confused.

Then he saw it.

She was wearing Olivia's clothes.

She had on Olivia's perfume.

_Oh God_, he thought_, he had been set up._

White.

And with that he ran back to the elevator, praying that he was wrong.

* * *

**=O **

**Ok so tell me what you guys want to happen in the next chapter! I have about a million ideas but I can't decide on what to do!**

**Tell me!**

**Oh, and review =p **

**Ok wow (updating this like 10 minutes after I posted haha) Mariska and Peter adopted a little baby girl! Congrats to them (and August), they are amazing parents and that is one lucky little girl =)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**The response to this story has been amazing and I wanted to take a minute to thank everyone who has read, subscribed to, and reviewed this story. I love you guys and you make my day! =)**

**Cookies and ice cream for everyone!**

* * *

Olivia looked up to see none other than Richard White smiling menacingly down at her.

"Time to get up Olivia."

White pinned Olivia down on the bed, his knees on her thighs and arms pinning hers above her head.

He began kissing her neck, down to her collarbone. "So much better than that other bitch."

Olivia squirmed under his weight. His knees would definitely be leaving big ugly bruises on her thighs.

He made his way back up to her neck, biting down hard. He moved his lips quickly to hers, muffling her scream.

Olivia could feel the trickle of blood now running down her neck.

She was scared, but mostly she was angry.

This man had dominated her life for the past months. Her thoughts revolved around him, her work revolved around him, and although she never admitted it to anyone, she was scared of him..

Her thoughts were interrupted by White punching her right in the eye. It was a hard hit, and disoriented Olivia for a moment. Then he moved one of his hands down to cup her breast.

No more would she be afraid of him.

She now had a free hand. Taking her possibly one and only chance, Olivia drew her right arm back, and threw the hardest punch she could considering the position she was in.

It right in the middle of White's face. She heard a sickening crunch as her fist connected with his face; she had broken his nose.

White involuntarily moved his hands to cover his nose, calling her a bitch in the process, but Olivia didn't stop there.

She seized this opportunity and pushed White off her. He went flying to the floor and she followed him, jumping on top of him so that she straddled his waist.

Punch after punch landed on White's face, chest, and arms, until he was a bruised and bloody messed.

He moaned and tried to move out from under her, but Olivia only saw red. She didn't stop her attack until a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her up.

"Olivia! Liv!" the voice said.

And suddenly she snapped back into reality.

She turned to see the arms belonged to Elliot. He looked scared, concerned, and angry.

Then she turned back to the body on her floor. It was almost unrecognizable.

"Liv, are you ok?" she looked at Elliot again to discover him searching her body for injuries.

"I- I'm fine." she said, bringing her hand up to her neck where the stinging from the bite was torturing her. Then she noticed the soreness of her thighs, and the throbbing in her left eye.

* * *

The next hour was a blur. Back up had arrived along with an ambulance, taking White away. CSU made a mess of her apartment, statements were taken, and everyone left by 5.

Olivia and Elliot sat on the couch, Elliot holding an ice pack to Olivia's eye which had darkened considerably.

"El I'm fine." Olivia said, smiling at his concern, trying to move away from his hand and the ice pack.

"Liv please." Elliot said, putting the ice pack right back on her eye.

She looked at him and his attitude toward her didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Elliot said angrily.

"Did I do something?"

Elliot looked at her incredulously and got off the couch. He began to pace around the room, and Olivia watched him closely, waiting for him to talk.

"I wasn't there for you." he began. "I should never have left you here when that woman knocked on the door. I should have figured it out that it was just a plan devised by White. I was so dumb, he could have killed you! And I wouldn't have been there to defend you! This is all my fault. Liv, I am so sorry."

Olivia sat there, shocked. How could he think this was his fault?

"El, there is no way you could have known it was White." she said, standing from the couch and making her way over to him.

"I should have." he looked down, refusing to meet her eyes.

"How?" she said, grabbing his hands.

"What?"

"How would you have known it was him? How were you supposed to know that he would use some poor girl to get to me?" she asked, trying to catch his eye.

"I- I don't know, but-"

"Exactly El, this is not your fault, and please do us both a favor and stop blaming yourself."

Elliot looked up to meet her eyes. He didn't see resentment, or blame like he expected. He saw love and worry.

"And you did save me." she added.

"How?" he asked, confused.

"If you hadn't come in when you did, I probably would have killed him." Olivia said completely serious.

"Serves him right." he said, just as serious.

Dropping his hands from hers, Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you more." she responded, smirking.

Elliot only chuckled and leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

**Ok SO:**

**I think I may end the story on that note.. I think it is a good place, but if you guys want me to continue, say it in your reviews! **

**If not, I will post an epilogue next =) **

**Let me know! **


End file.
